suprises
by Alex Joleta
Summary: Robin and Marian have a suprise. R&R Please


**SUPRISES **

**Marian was standing looking out her window of her room in the castle. It was late and she hoped that Robin would be safe when he came to her tonight. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Suddenly, she heard someone outside her door. She ran to see that it was Robin. He was so handsome. He had a smile on his face which brought a smile to her face. She hadn't seen him in two days and he would defiantly make up for it tonight. **

"**Marian, how are you feeling tonight?" He held her close to him. **

"**I have missed you. I am so glad you are here with me. I wanted to mention that Gisborne has been sent to London for a week for some reason, so he will not be bothering us tonight. I have already locked the door." **

**He leaned down to capture her lips in a very passionate kiss. Robin was smiling into the kiss and was very happy to be with her tonight. They broke apart then and he lifted her up to carry her to the bed. He lay her down and settled himself beside her. "Where is your ring?" Robin asked. **

"**Well you know that if I put it on in the castle, the Sheriff would see it and then you would not be safe . I would rather you be here with me instead of in the dungeons." As she was speaking, he was removing her clothing and she was doing the same to him. Once they were totally devoid of clothes, Robin started to play with her hair. He let his hand run smoothly over her neck and on down. She was getting very excited that she turned to him and kissed him and the rest of the night was full of moans being muffled. Thankfully she didn't have any guards at her door or they would have really been in trouble.**

**It was beginning to get light out and Robin knew that he had to leave before anyone saw him. He kissed her lips to wake her up. She awoke with a smile on her face. "Robin, you need to go now before someone sees you. I don't need you to be captured and hanged." She was worried. "Yes, my love. I know. I just wanted to be here when you woke up, but you were taking your time." She lightly smacked him on the arm. "Well, I would have been up a while ago if a certain someone had not insisted on doing it 3 times last night." They both smiled. Robin got up and put his clothes on. She was watching him. He walked back over to her, still in bed, to give her a kiss. "I love you, my wife!" She smiled back to him, "I love you, my husband!" With that he left, sneaking back the same way he came.**

**He arrived at the camp to find that Much was the only one up. He wanted it to seem that he had been on watch for a while so Much would not ask questions. "Where have you been?" Robin looked up and smiled. "I was just keeping watch, Much." Much didn't believe him. "Then why do you have that smile on your face? You went to see Marian, didn't you?" Robin could not lie to his best friend. "Yes, Much. I did. Can we drop it now!" He said a little loudly. **

**Everyone was getting up, wondering what all the shouting was for. Great, he thought. Hopefully Much would not say anything. "Robin, how can I protect you if you leave without telling anyone? You could have been captured." **

**Everyone was awake then wondering why Much was so upset. "Much, I don't have to tell you where I am going every time I leave the camp, alright. I needed to see Marian. That is all." Everyone was looking at him now. They all were asking what was going on. "Gang look. I guess you are going to find out sooner or later. I would rather tell you now instead of it coming out later. Marian and I went secretly to a friar and got married. We have been married for a month now. We had decided to keep it a secret because if this information got out and Gisborne and the Sheriff heard it, Marian would be danger. For now she needs to stay at the castle. You will all need to be careful around anyone and everyone. Much especially you. You have a tendency to speak out loud when you aren't supposed to." Much was not happy. "Master, why didn't you let us come with you? We can keep secrets. I know I could." Everyone laughed. Much just got up and left the camp. "Much, don't go. Come on." Robin started after him. "Robin," John said. "Leave him be. He will get over it."**

**Later that day, they were all getting ready to do deliveries to a few of the villages when they heard a horse coming toward them. "Robin." It was Marian. Robin went out to meet her. "What is going on? Are you okay?" She jumped off of her horse and ran to him. He folded her in his arms. "Robin, the sheriff saw my ring and he started accusing me of consorting with you. I was able to get out of there. Although he is going to be hurting for a while." She started to cry then, her emotions getting the best of her. "Marian, was Gisbourne there? Did he see what happened?" She looked at him. "No, he is still away until tomorrow. Robin, I have to get my father out of there. The sheriff will not let him live now that I have escaped." They decided to split up and go to the castle, finding different ways in. The deliveries would have to wait until later. **

"**Marian, I didn't want you to come with us, but you have to get some of your belongings. I will have Will come with you so you will be safe. The rest of us will get your father. Okay, everyone clear?" They all shook their heads. They headed in with a crowd surrounding them nobody seeing them. Will and Marian one way and everyone else the other. Will was able to get them to Marian's room so she could pack up some things, then they headed out by way of the castle kitchen and back to camp. The others headed down to the dungeon to retrieve Edward. **

**Nobody seemed to notice them when they got down there. Thankfully Edward was okay to walk. "Robin, where is Marian? Did she get out safely?" He said as they headed back out of the dungeon. "Yes Edward. Hopefully Marian and Will are already back at camp. We need to move fast. Can you walk okay?" Edward didn't have a chance to say yes because the sheriff was there blocking their way with a few guards. **

"**Alright lads. We need to get out of here now!" They all prepared to fight them. It seemed that the sheriff didn't have anyone that could beat Robin and his gang. They were able to overpower them quickly and they left through the front gate with no one else challenging them. They made it back to the camp. Marian ran to her father. "Father, are you okay?" Edward was still catching his breath from the escape. "Yes, Marian. I am so glad you are safe. What happened that you had to leave so suddenly dear?" She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "The sheriff found my ring that Robin gave me when we were married. He accused me of consorting with outlaws and wanted to throw me into the dungeon. I kneed him and ran." Edward held her tight. "It's alright now, Marian. Everything will be alright." Robin was standing close to them, wondering what will happen now. **

**They all walked back into the cave to relax for a bit. Robin went to sit by the fire to think. What would happen when Gisbourne comes back and sees that Marian and Edward are not there. **

**Marian saw that Robin was sitting by himself and walked over to him and sat down. "Robin, what are you thinking about?" He looked at her before he answered. "I was just thinking about what will happen next. Gisbourne will be back tomorrow. He will be angry when he sees that you are not there. I can only imagine what he will do. He won't let this go without a fight, you know that." He looked back to the fire. "Robin, I don't know what to say except that I am glad to finally be here with you. I am happy that my father is safe, although we need to take him somewhere that he would not be out here in the cold. He won't survive out here in the winter." Robin thought about it for a moment. "I wanted to ask you about any relatives you may have that would be willing to take him in until things settle down here or the King comes home." Marian thought for a minute. "We have cousins in London that always said that we could come and stay with them if life here got too bad. I could ask my father what he thinks." **

**They both got up to walk over to Edward. "Sir Edward, We feel that it would be safer for you to stay somewhere else, rather than here. You at least would be safe and then we could come for you when the king arrives home. Is there any relatives that you could impose upon?" **

**Edward thought. "Well, my cousin lives in London. Even though that is not too far away, it is far enough away that I think I will be safe. What do you think Robin?" **

"**Well, that may be the only choice that we have to keep you safe. Marian, I have to ask. Would you want to go with your father? It would keep you both safe." Robin looked at her with loving eyes. "Robin, I want to stay here with you. I will be careful. But I want to be here. If you feel that it's no longer safe for me then I will consider it. But until then I wish to remain by your side." She smiled at him. "Alright then love. You can stay." She hugged him. "Thank you." **

**While they were making arrangements for Edward, they all were preparing for deliveries to some of the villages. **


End file.
